<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain That Pours by Pings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279751">The Rain That Pours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pings/pseuds/Pings'>Pings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cats, Crying, Cute, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Men Crying, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Panic, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pings/pseuds/Pings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac stared outside, watching the rain pelt violently against the windows and lent his head against it. As his eyes closed he could hear it echoing through his head, it was so loud.</p><p>He looked down at his silver cat, Morpheus, and smiled slightly.</p><p>He thought back to the antidepressants in his draw, and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.<br/>Maybe it would be better tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is one of my first things I'm 'publishing' that sounds so stupid tho so its basically a little thing I was working on for about a month, and there are other chapters and shit, but this was the first one! Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pounded against the windows violently, the sound of the wind and pelting deluge echoing throughout the near silent room, save for the small puffs of breath coming from a small, human-sized lump under dark, wrinkled covers. It shifted and occasional bated breaths could be heard if you were close enough. It sounded sad. The large, gray cat meowed against the small mound in the sheets as if trying to comfort them from the nightmares that endlessly plagued their sleep. </p><p>He opened his eyes, glistening, puffy and red, and his gaze swept across the room, still blurry with tears. His legs shifted under the bed, swinging over the side - he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he never had after a nightmare. The dull wooden floor was cold against his feet, making him shiver lightly as he stood up and walked to the bathroom in the darkness, almost tripping on clothes left carelessly laying on the floor. </p><p>He looked at his face in the mirror. It looked back at him. Red, puffy eyes rubbed raw with anger and sadness, small blemishes scattered around his face. He didn't want to look anymore, so he didn't, what was the point? He did this every morning and every morning he looked the same as yesterday. Maybe one day he wouldn't have to wake up anymore.</p><p>Bony, thin fingers switched on the shower in the corner of the bathroom, and while he waited for it to get warm he opened the drawer under the sink and found a dark bottle resting there, the label read:<br/>
Lexapro - Escitalopram Oxa<br/>
Antidepressants. Take one everyday by mouth. He put them back in the cabinet, the rattle they let out as he did so was echoing. </p><p>He took a step into the shower after peeling the sweat stained clothes off of his body. The water felt nice, maybe even refreshing. His greasy black hair fell against his forehead in strips and he reached up to push them back. Sapphire blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling and tiles, water droplets falling against them rhythmically, like the rain outside. He washed his hair with a measly amount of shampoo, cleaned himself off and stepped out; a normal, everyday occurrence.</p><p>                                              ~</p><p>The silver British Shorthair stared back at him from his bed, her copper eyes soft while she jumped down to nuzzle against his legs gently. He kneeled down to stroke her while she purred; it must be nice to be a cat, always being fed and mostly happy, no silly problems to deal with. He wishes he was a cat sometimes. She continued to stare. </p><p>Sparkling eyes gazed up at him while he walked over to the wardrobe and drawers to get dressed, a t-shirt that once fit him, now baggy on his slender frame, while black shorts that fell down to mid thigh hugged his waist loosely.</p><p>He brushed his hair back and tucked it behind his ear, it was too long: he hadn't been bothered to have it cut in a few months: he was either too anxious or just didn't have the time. That last one was a lie, He had too much time. He wished he still had friends. </p><p>The kitchen was cold when he walked in; he probably didn't turn the heating on last night. The cat food was in the cupboard under the counter, and as he bent down, he was running out and he would have to go out to get some soon. He didn't want to deal with that. </p><p>Morpheus, her name was, the cat that is. His friend, Damien, had named her after the God of Dreams in Greek mythology, he was a history major when they had know each other, he didn't know where he was now. Last time they had talked, he was in America and said he wouldn't be able to call that often, and after a few weeks the calls stopped completely. He was his childhood friend - he didn't think he'd leave him too. After all, neither did anybody else when they were young - they were known as trouble makers, Damien and Isaac. Best friends forever. </p><p>Morpheus let out a soft meow and Isaac bent down to pick up the cat food and fill her bowl with it. She nuzzled him as if grateful and jumped down from the counter to eat. </p><p>He missed Damien. And his other friends, but Damien stayed with him the longest. Why did he leave? Maybe he just got sick of him like every one else. Maybe he could have stayed If Isaac hadn't kept lying like the idiot he was. </p><p>Dark blue eyes gazed down at the floor, empty yet sad, and he thought maybe he should check his job applications. </p><p>                                              ~</p><p>His old laptop opened with a reminder for him to update it often and he swiped it away without looking at it. He had been looking for a job for about a month now, and no-one had been wanting to hire him. He didn't know why. He checked his emails and wasn't surprised to see nothing there, it was normal after all. Maybe they would get back to him tomorrow. Probably not. </p><p>Morpheus had stopped eating and had walked up to Isaac's legs while he was sitting down, looking up as if wanting something: what? He could only assume as he knelt down in front of her on the floor to stroke her soft, silver fur peacefully. It was nice, forgetting about everything for once. The constant rejection from everyone around him. He was only looking for a job to distract him, after all when his mother had died, he was left with a small, yet good inheritance, enough to live with for the rest of his life.<br/>
Isaac remembered his father, and how he insisted he should have gotten something from that fucking bitch for putting up with her, even going into a fit of rage and screaming. Isaac was only 15, and yet he had been frightened to death, he had thought his dad was going to kill him when they got home, instead he picked up the phone and walked upstairs. Isaac had walked up to his room and laid down in bed. A few months after that, people started coming into the house, just asking for his father, and soon, his dad had asked him to move out, when he asked why his father had only screamed about the money he had and when he would stop leaching off of him like a spoiled useless brat. He left the next week, staying with a friend until he found his own place. </p><p>The rain continued to patter against the windows quietly as he sat, a comfortable silence surrounding him as he thought back. He hadn't seen his father in nine years now, after all, he had never called after he left, and Isaac didn't want to see him again. He got back up on the sofa and lent back against it, and turned the television back on, letting the news anchor retreat into white noise in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Twist of Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As his eyes closed, he wondered what that noise was. Maybe it was a job? Maybe it was a friends, but what was the likely hood of that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud chime sounded in the quiet, dark room, echoing throughout the house. Isaac's eyes darted up from the blank space he had been staring at in a book for three minutes now, he'd already finished it, but didn't really want to sit up and get the second one off of the shelf. A piercing ultramarine blue gazed up through the door and out into the dark hallway beyond it, while Morpheus had already jumped down off of where she was lying against his legs. He picked up his phone from the bedside table, it had been left to charge, and checked the time.</p><p>6:57 AM</p><p>It had been that long? He could have sworn it was only 1:30 AM two minutes ago. Gazing down into the darkness seeping through the crack in the door, he mumbled to himself quietly about who would even message him, let alone at this time in the morning, after all, it's not like he was a social person. Everyone he had previously talked to had already left him. </p><p>His eyes seemed to droop more than usual, and he couldn't find the energy in himself to go and check what it was that had made the noise, his hands already loosing their grip on the book he held. The book dropped with a thump on the small bedside table next to him along with his phone, and he turned the lamp that was previously illuminating the room off. Morpheus had jumped up back onto the bed as Isaac's eyes softly closed, only to flutter open again seconds later. Midnight blue cover were pulled up to his chest as a winter breeze blew softly from the slightly opened window behind the black curtains. Darkness covered the room from top to bottom as his eyes finally closed, hopefully he wouldn't have nightmares tonight, but that was probably asking for too much. </p><p>                                           ~</p><p>Sunlight washed into the room, the small gaps in the curtains illuminating the floor and bed, Morpheus jumped down from where she was laying, ready to start her day while Isaac brought his hands up to wipe the dampness from his eyes, blearly opening them. He pushed the covers back and sat up, shakily reaching out hand to steady himself on the bed while he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He swung his legs over the side slowly and stand up like he did every other day. He pulled the curtains open slightly and let more light into the room while he stumbled his way to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>He pulled off his boxers and the t-shirt, avoided his eyes in the mirror, and stepped into the shower. As his hair dropped into his eyes for the fifth time already, he dropped the shampoo bottle he was holding with a clatter, and watched as half of it splattered on the shower floor. He should probably be careful. He bent over to pick it back up, bracing his hands on the wall carefully as water dripped down into his eyes, mixing with the shampoo in his hair, making his eyes bloodshot.</p><p>Hands trailed up the sides of the shower door whilst his eyes squeezed shut, stopping the soap from getting in his eyes. The shower door swung open while he blindly reached for a towel, and he sighed in relief when he managed to grab one off the side of the sink, patting his face dry. </p><p>He lent forward slowly.</p><p> Pale legs slipped forwards, quickly pulling his upper body with them as his shin smacked the edge of the shower with a sickening thump while his eyes clenched shut from the pain. He lay on the cold, white tiles for what felt like an eternity until he found the strength to pull his chest off the floor, his eyes leaking tears. The shower door slowly swayed shut as he moved his legs carefully, tucking them under his chin while he wrapped his arms around himself. He could already see the start of swelling, an ugly purple and blue mixing together on his shin and ankle. He must have twisted that too. Fantastic. </p><p>Cold hands touched the floor as he tried to climb up to his feet, dropping back down immediately. How useless. More tears ran tracks down his cheeks as his eyes fluttered open and closed, dark eyelashes sticking together. He heard his alarm go off in the bedroom, the noise almost grating to his ears - he hadn't heard it in so long, he was always up early enough by himself to turn it off; it faded into silence as it turned off. He must have forgotten today. His fingers gripped on to the sink tightly, pulling himself up and limping to his bedroom, breath hitching everytime he put any sort of pressure on his leg. It hurt. </p><p>It hurt so much.<br/>
Stop being a fucking baby! </p><p>He dropped down on to the wrinkled bedding heavily and clutched his leg in his arms, bringing his knees up to his chest yet again. The swelling was even more promenant now, dark violets and blues contrasting against his pale, porcelain skin. He might have broke something. Or chipped a bone. Or maybe he just bruised it and he was being a baby. Either way it was painful.</p><p>He lay down on his side and closed his eyes. He wished it would last forever. </p><p>                                            ~</p><p>Sliver fur brushed against his burning skin. He wondered if he should go to the doctors. The last time he was ill, he straight up refused to go after Jake, one of his old friends, suggested. The anxiety that came with talking to anyone he didn't know was overpowering enough to make him want to cry.</p><p> He was just trying to help.<br/>
All of them were in the end.</p><p> A small, gray head pushed against Isaac's stomach restlessly, trying to wake him up. Cerulean blue irises peeked out from under thick, black eyelashes and closed just as quickly, the main light in the middle of the room shining directly above him brightly. He rolled on to his stomach as he woke up, and pushed his head against the sheets roughly and stretched his legs out. </p><p>A bolt of pain shot up his spine as he quickly put his legs back down. He had forgotten about that. He rubbed his face with his hands and carefully turned on to his back, covering his eyes with his fingers. Morpheus jumped on his chest, knocking the breath out of him as he looked down at her. She was so much better than everyone, her beauty was ethereal. She'd be so much better off if someone else was her owner.</p><p>Isaac carefully lowered a leg down into the floor as he sat up, holding the silver cat in his arms. She jumped down to nuzzle around his legs softly. He gripped on to the bed under him and pushed himself up with a slight struggle. He put his good leg firmly on the floor and stood. His feet tripped on the carpet and he stumbled slightly but he was still upright and his hand held on to the bookcase. One step at a time, he could do this. Probably.</p><p>The pain from his leg felt like it was pulsating, and he gritted his teeth as he made it fully upright, his nails dug into the bookshelf as the pain flared up. He took a step. Another one, and his leg buckled slightly. His eyes widened as his hand slammed into the wall in front of him in to keep him upright. </p><p>He stumbled slightly but he was still standing, so that was good, he guessed. </p><p>After about five minutes of stumbling, tripping and catching himself again, he made it to the kitchen and bent down to grab the remaining cat food and pour it into her pink bowl. As his hands gripped the side, he pulled himself up again, and wobbled into the living room.</p><p>He sat down on the sofa and leaned back, closing his eyes as he did so. He could hear Morpheus eating, the continuous crunch of the biscuits in her mouth. He could hear the light rain outside the window.<br/>
Rain?<br/>
It wasn't supposed to rain today, was it? His eyes opened and his eyebrows scrunched up as he lifted up cushions to look for the remote for the TV in front of him. He glanced back at the coffee table in front of him and saw it sat on a small stack of old newspapers. Pale hands reached out and grabbed it. The screen flickered to life as he pressed the button to turn it on, a woman started talking quietly, as it settled on the news. He closed his eyes again, only bringing himself back to attention when the news anchor said something about the weather.<br/>
"-Just in, there has been a development with the storm, we are currently being told that everyone should try and stay inside, as the roads are very wet and there has been reports of heavy fog in some places of Yo-"<br/>
He turned the TV off. So it was a storm. That explained it. It had been so long since he really heard another persons voice. Morpheus had finished eating and was now curled up next to him on the sofa, her eyes closed. He put his hand over her soft fur and stroked her, she purred in contentment. He eyes his laptop on the table, and remembered the noise he heard last night. Was it that? </p><p>He reached over and took it off the table, placing it on his lap. The screen lit up as he turned it on, and he could see that he had a new email. He quickly typed in the password and opened his email, what if it was a job? What if it was a job?</p><p>What would he do? He felt anxiety filling him as his hands started to shake.<br/>
Would he be useless?<br/>
Would they talk about him and how stupid he was?<br/>
What if they hated him like everyone else? What would he do then?</p><p>The shaking of his hands increased, and his breathing got faster and lighter. He quickly put the laptop back on the table, and he felt his eyes dampen. He leaned back and brought his hand up to roughly wipe his eyes. You're overreacting idiot. It probably wasn't even a job. God how can you be so stupid? Your a grown man for fucks sake! "Fuck.. Fucking useless! Idiot!" </p><p>He gripped his hair tightly, pulling on it, desperately trying to distract himself from the thoughts inside his head. He tried to breath in the pattern his therapist told him to when this happened, but it wasn't really that fresh in his brain anymore, he'd stopped going years ago, when no one actually had the effort to get up and make him. Guess that just makes you more useless? You can't even get up and do it yourself!</p><p>Was it right?</p><p>His hands shook as they gripped his hair hard enough to rip some out, and he quietly hissed in pain. Blurry eyes gazed back at him when he looked up into the blank laptop screen. It had gone into sleep mode, and he started trying to breath in a pattern. The quiet hitches of his breath echoed throughout the silent house, as he brought his hands up to wipe his cheeks and eyes. Both were red. He was overreacting again. This happened every time he actually got offered a job, which wasn't very often.<br/>
He didnt even know why he was applying anymore. </p><p>He sat there, alone in his house, and cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hello friends! This is the other chapter that I ahd already written, what did you think? Garbage right? Xx &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morpheus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thick torrents of rain fell from the sky, pouding on the street below. When was it going to end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray fur slowly moved about, shuffling and taking long strides down the hallway, like royalty. Golden eyes stared down at the path in front of her and eventually found a small bowl of food on the floor. The small brown biscuits fell apart under her teeth as she ate, and looked to her right. Her eyes drifted along the wooden floor and up the gray wall. </p><p>A man was laid down on the sofa, his head slipping down inbetween the cushion he was leaning on. His soft snores sounded throughout the living room, and as Morpheus walked up to him, she could see the dried tear-marks that faltered down his face, quickly being replaced my new ones trailing the same path. She looked up, her sand-coloured eyes stared at his pale, young face. She jumped up next to him, slowly crawling up to lay on the pillow near his face, and started licking his hand. She hoped he would be alright. </p><p>Her paws quietly plucked the pillow slightly, and his eyes fluttered open before closing again just as quickly. He moved his hand to rub his eyes, and slowly turned over on to his back, and looked up at the dark ceiling. She jumped on his chest and he let out a breath while she curled up. He lifted his head and looked around, and reached over on to the table to grab his phone off the table, while bringing a hand up to his face, wiping it dry as he let out pitiful sniffles. The time read 12:03. </p><p>He looked down at himself, and saw the giant bruises on his shins and ankle, purples and blues mixing with a slight sickening yellow. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get up. Isaac patted Morpheus and she looked up at him and slowly made her way onto the other cushion across from him. He pulled his legs back and tucked them under his chin as he rested his arms on them. Pale hands reached out to grab the remote from the table, and switched the television on, letting the white noise fill his head. He wondered if he should eat something.</p><p>When was the last time he ate anything?</p><p>He got up slowly, first putting pressure on his good leg, and then the next, and limped to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, next the fridge. Almost completely bare, save for a few tins of soup and some bread, with milk and butter in the fridge. His gaze fell upon the small, white toaster on the kitchen side, and decided he should probably eat something.</p><p>He could still remember how a few of his friends, especially Damien got when he told them he hadn't eaten anything in a few days. Damien had him come to his apartment and made him pasta, one of his favourites. He was so happy he almost cried. He had sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him a controller, they had played video games for a few hours, and when he was leaving, he heard Damien say "If you need anything, you can ask me. Best friend forever yeah?" He let out a chuckle afterwards, and pulled Isaac in for a hug. "Yeah, of course."</p><p>Isaac's eyes glanced down at the floor. He missed him so much. He said forever Why did he say forever? He brought his hand up to roughly wipe the tears falling from his eyes, and let out a hiccup. Were even was he now? Probably doing better now that he's not with someone as worthless as you. He let out a sob and slid down the cupboard, pulling his knees up to his chest and ignoring the way his legs protested. He tried to get his breathing under control, in for two- no was it three? He couldn't remember anymore. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about 10 minutes, and picked himself up off the floor and scrubbed his eyes with his hands. He didn't need to think about that.<br/>
Thin arms reached out to grab the bread from the cupboard, and dropped it in the toaster while he went to get the butter from the fridge. The news continued to drole on in the background as he waited. He got a small plate from the cupboard and placed it down with a clack, and he remembered that he should probably check what that noise was now that he wasn't crying like a baby.<br/>
He heard the toast pop up, buttered it, and carried it to the table - he was surprised he didn't drop it with his leg and how much his hands were shaking.<br/>
Sitting down, he slowly pulled the laptop on to his thighs and open the lid, a bright screen burning his eyes slightly as he brought a hand up to cover his them. All of the curtains were closed in the living room, the only light coming from the windows in the kitchen, as rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, he made a mental note to open his curtains more. He glanced up and out the kitchen window, from his seat on the sofa, he could make out the rain pelting down violently outside; he wondered how long it would last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one! The next chapter might come out sometime tomorrow, if not it probably be on Thursday Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Opening his laptop once more, he checked to see if what he was seeing was actually there, assuring himself that it was, he smiled again, letting out a laugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry It took me this long, and this is a short one, but it should be getting back to a decent schedule soon Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of rain was deafening, pounding against the panes of the windows. Isaac looked at his reflection in the glass of the mirror, his tired eyes gazed back at him with a dead look. He brought a hand up to his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and turned around to look out the window again.<br/>
Raindrops slid down the glass miserably, it hadn't been any different for the past few days. The news said it was a storm, but he didn't listen long enough for him to know when it would stop. Even if he managed to get a job, would it even be open? some of the roads around the city had been closed, wet, icy streets with downwards slopes and public transport weren't always the best match, so a few of shops and schools had temporarily closed for a few days because of workers and children being unable to get there. While some of the office buildings and 24/7 shops were still open, with others just choosing to open anyway, he doubted they would be getting alot of business.</p><p>He limped out of the bathroom quietly, and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. Morpheus jumped up next to him and laid down next to his leg. He still hadn't checked that notification he got from his computer. He slowly got up again and made his way to the living room, sitting down and turning the television on. He didn't like the silence that surrounded him, his thoughts got to him too easily that way. Picking up his laptop, he focused on what he was doing, letting the voice of the news anchor fade into the background. Opening his email, he saw the notification, something about volunteering for something. He opened it. As his eyes skimmed over the words on the page, his mouth opened slightly. It was a 'job' at the library. Suprising as it was, people around town still visited there, he had been there once or twice to get a new book that he couldn't find online. It was nice there, people usually didn't stare at him, and if he was there long enough, he could actually relax in the quiet. They wanted him to be the receptionist, check out books and things like that. His mouth lifted into a smile, who was going to judge him there? It would probably just be him and someone else there, so that wasn't so bad. He smiled, replied to the email, and said he would do it. He read through it again and checked when he would be starting. Tuesday, a week from now, if he wanted the job. If he had left it any longer, he might have missed the opportunity. He smiled again.<br/>
Closing the lid of his laptop, he looked down at Morpheus, and she stared back, a smile still stretching across his face, and he laughed. </p><p>                                          ~</p><p>Stepping into the bath, Isaac took a breath as the water surrounded him. When he was submerged in the warmth, he let out a sigh, leaning his back against the white ceramic and closing his eyes slowly. He could feel the smoothness of the bath against his back, and he slipped further into the water, letting his thoughts drift away, the constant reminder of how useless he was fading into the background, and the slight pain in his shins slowly disappear. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes again, he could feel the water had turned from hot to lukewarm, and he reached his hands out to the towel on the side to dry his hand, and grab his phone, checking the time. He had been in here for half an hour. Dropping his phone down on the towel, he reached over to pick up the shampoo, and began rubbing it into his hair, his eyes still occasionally slipping shut. Leaning back again, Isaac submerged his hair into the water, washing the soap out of his hair and pushing it back out of his eyes as he got lent back up. Looking at the conditioner, he resigned himself to doing it tomorrow and picked himself up and out of the bath. He picked up a towel and tried off his hair, then everything else. He walked out of the bathroom, swaying slightly on his feet  and opened his draw, putting on a pair of underwear and walking over to his bed after turning off his light.<br/>
Dropping on to the bed, he let out a breath and pulled the dark covers up to his chest. He felt Morpheus jump up next to him and cuddling into his stomach from from where he was laying on his side. He could still feel the warmth from the bath, and he finally let his eyes slip closed again, letting out calm breaths and eventually falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? As shitty as it looks maybe lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>